The present invention relates generally to a motorcycle and more specifically, but without limitation, to a motorcycle having a new frame assembly and drive unit. In the past, motorcycles have typically incorporated a traditional gear drive assembly that is powered by a gasoline engine. The gasoline engine, typically having a plurality of cylinders arranged in a V formation is supported and secured to the motorcycle by a pair of bracing members extending down from the handlebar region. These supports are both unsightly and heavy. However, they have been necessary in the past to prevent flexing in the frame. It is therefore desirable to provide a motorcycle that eliminates or greatly reduces the reliance on any front bracing members.
Further, because the front bracing members were an integral portion of the motorcycle frame and were required to support the engine, a larger engine would necessitate a larger frame. This affects the positioning of the rider and limits the ability of smaller riders to comfortably operate such motorcycles. It would be preferable to have a motorcycle capable of accepting a wide variety of engine sizes and models without affecting the rider's position and thereby ability to operate the motorcycle.
Motorcycle riders also require special training to operate and maintain the current clutch and chain style transmissions. Special courses are available to teach novice riders how to properly shift their motorcycle's transmission. Moreover, current transmissions on motorcycles use chain drives that can break down and cause significant damage. It is therefore desirable to have a motorcycle that includes a drive unit that is easy to operate and maintain.
Further, current clutch and chain transmissions require separate brakes be installed. Installing brakes on the rear wheel of current motorcycles prevents rapid removal of the rear wheel. Rapid removal is desirable when flat tires or other wheel problems occur. There is therefore a need for a drive unit that includes a braking system that allows for quick removal of the rear wheels.
Today, hydraulic drive units have been used primarily on small driving equipment such as lawnmowers or other such lawn equipment. Hydraulic drive units usually run very high torque outputs, and therefore are ideal for applications of low speeds. Hydraulic drive units incorporate a braking system and eliminate the need for a clutch or chain drive style transmission. It would therefore be desirable to adapt a hydraulic drive unit for a high speed application.
Previous attempts to incorporate hydraulic drive units in high speed applications have failed. The failure resulted from a build-up of high pressures in the hydraulic lines created during braking. The build-up caused seals to burst and thus limited any real-world applications. It would be desirable to provide a motorcycle that overcomes the problems created during braking.
There is therefore a need to provide a motorcycle which solves these and other problems in the art.